Arcane Golem
The Arcane Golem is a boss in The Messenger. It is the sixth boss of the game and is fought at the end of the Tower of Time. The Arcane Golem serves as the "Test of Might" to see if Ninja is worthy of being the chosen one. The Order of the Blue Robes "do the thing," transforming into the Arcane Golem. Profile Appearance The Arcane Golem is a very large blue humanoid golem with pink accents. It has a blue exterior and an interior filled with swirling pink mist. Its head resembles a Blue Robes member, with a blue hood and darkened face, but instead of two separate glowing red eyes, it has glowing pink eyes, connected together by a horizontal pink line. Just beneath its head is a pink circular gem with three white dots that constantly rotate counter-clockwise. The upper section of the torso surrounding the head is covered with a blue exterior with intricate swirling patterns, while the majority of its lower torso is not covered, revealing a column of pink mist. The lower torso is covered by three blue horizontal bar-shaped crystals on either side, which are reminiscent of a ribcage. Arcane Golem has prominent blue shoulders, flattened triangle shapes with its triangular tips pointing out horizontally. The shoulders are covered in triangular columns of pink crystals that point straight up into the air. Arcane Golem's blue hands are not connected to its body and float freely through the air. On its palms are rounded outlets with pink centers, designed to release pink lasers. Pink lines separate the knuckles and glow with swirling pink energy. Boss Fight Note: Left/right hand means left/right from the player's perspective, not from the Arcane Golem's perspective. Arcane Golem's hands do no damage to Ninja but have collisions. Ninja can cling to the side of one of Arcane Golem's hands or jump on top of the hand to ride it around, in order to reach Arcane Golem's weakpoint: the head. Phase 1 * HP: 61-65 * Attack Pattern: Hand Sweep → Downward Lasers Clap Pushback If Ninja does 3 consecutive hits within X seconds, Arcane Golem will stop whatever attack it is doing and clap its hands together, pushing Ninja away from the center of the screen. Hand Sweep Arcane Golem sweeps its hands across the bottom of the arena, first the left hand, then afterwards, the right hand. The hands can push Ninja off of the arena if he does not react by jumping. Downward Lasers Arcane Golem places its left hand on the left side of the arena at a medium height, palm downward. Arcane Golem places its right hand on the right side of the arena, really close to the ground, palm downward. The hands simultaneously sweep twice across the screen as each hand shoots a laser column down towards the ground. Phase 2 * HP: 26-60 * Attack Pattern: Energy Ball Shield Regenerates → Hand Sweep → Energy Ball Shield Released → Downward Lasers → Energy Ball Shield Regenerates → Energy Ball Shield Disappears into Energy Ball Maze Energy Ball Shield Regenerates An energy ball shield appears. A ring of 8 pink balls circle clockwise around Arcane Golem's head. If Arcane Golem performs "Clap Pushback," then the energy ball shield regenerates early. (If done during "Energy Ball Shield Released," the shield will uncharacteristically exist during "Downward Lasers.") Energy Ball Shield Released The ring of pink energy balls start to flash, then one-by-one, an energy ball homes in on Ninja's current position and flies in a straight line towards the homed-in position. Energy Ball Shield Disappears into Energy Ball Maze Blank. Phase 3 * HP: 1-25 * Attack Pattern: Energy Ball Shield Regenerates → Hand Sweep → Energy Ball Shield Disappear into Floor Lasers → Energy Ball Shield Regenerates → Energy Ball Shield Released → Downward Lasers → Energy Ball Shield Regenerates → Energy Ball Shield Disappears into Energy Ball Maze * "Hand Sweep" and "Downward Lasers" become extremely fast. Energy Ball Shield Disappear into Floor Lasers Blank. Main Story It emerges from like the ground and stuff. Achievements Gallery ArcaneGolemConcept1.png|The Arcane Golem's first concept art. Key Art 3.png|Key art #3, which depicts Arcane Golem. Category:Bosses